Sonic Boom
by xXFanAnimeGirlXx
Summary: Este es un fic de Sonic Boom. Donde habrán celulares. Relojes. Y fuegos artificiales. Y habrán personajes de otras generaciones. Hay spoiler de el cap 52. Esto es \Sticks x Tails eam. \\Sonic x Amy x Shadow\\ dejen reviews nwn 3
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic de Sonic Boom. Donde habrán celulares. Relojes. Y fuegos artificiales. Y habrán personajes de otras generaciones. Hay spoiler de el cap 52. Esto es \Sticks x Tails . \\\Sonic x Amy x Shadow\\\ dejen reviews nwn 3

Un 31 de diciembre, en la mañana, Sonic y Tails estaban llendo de camino a casa de Amy, la eriza. Para

charlar sobre las novedades de la semana.

Con Sonic y Tails.

Tails.-Sonic, ¿crees que Eggman preparará un plan para derrotarnos hoy? Sería pésimo pelear mientras esperamos el año nuevo.

Sonic.-En realidad, no me preocuparía demasiado por eso.

Tails y Sonic llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Amy, pero antes de que Sonic girara el picaporte, El celular de Tails vibró. Llamandole la atención.

 **Mensaje de Sticks.**

 _Teils, domde estam tu i Zonik?_

Este empezó a escribir rápidamente, con los ojos puestos en su teléfono.

Sonic abrió la puerta y entró. Dejando a Tails atrás. Ya adentro, se encontraban Knuckles y Amy hablando.

-Hola chicos... Dijo mientras se sentaba comodamente en el sillón de Amy con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, y levantando su pierna apoyándola en su rodilla.

Amy.-¿Qué tal Sonic?

Amy con una sonrisa dijo al ver al erizo, desvió su mirada a la puerta viendo a Tails parado aún chateando.

Amy.- Tails, ¿qué no vas a entrar? ¿Y donde está Sticks? Amy vió seguidamente a los dos lados para encontrar a su amiga tejón.

Esta llamó la atención de Tails, y el entró mirando su celular mientras les decía a sus amigos.

Tails.- Seguro está de camino... Este se sentó al lado de Sonic.

Amy.- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Knuckles.- Esperen,... ¿Sticks venía de todas formas? Respondió confundido.

Tails le entregó su celular a la eriza rosada. Para que vea la conversación.

 _Teils, domde estam tu i Zonik?_

 _08:59 AM_

 _Estamos en casa de Amy, ¿porqué?._

 _09:00 AM_

Mente Amy: (Vaya, Tails tiene una ortógrafía muy buena..)

 _Eimi me dyjo ke loz valla a vuskar parra ir guntos a zu kaza._

 _09:01 AM_

(¿Eimi?) Esta frunció el ceño.

 _Estoy en su casa, con Sonic. La próxima, avísame. ¿Vale? ¿Vienes de todas maneras?._

 _09:01 AM_

Zi.

09:02 AM

Amy le entregó el celular a este.

Sonic.- ¿No podemos empezar? Este, impaciente respondió.

Knuckles.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿se despertó de mala gana?

Knuckles soltó una pequeña risita.

Sonic abrió los ojos de repente. Y un silencio los invadió por unos 10 segundos.

Sonic.- ¿Que dijiste? ¿Yo? ¿De mala gana? Soy Sonic el erizo. Knuckles. No me da miedo, ni mala gana nunca. Este se paró y cerró los ojos con confianza.

Hasta que abre la puerta una tejón que llevaba consigo un perro-robot en sus brazos. Haciendo que Sonic se exaltara y cayera al piso por el portazo que esta había dado. Dejándolo en el suelo en posición fetal.

En ese momento, Sonic había llamado la atención de Sticks, y al verle, esta le apuntó con su brazo derecho y rió a carcajadas.

Haciendo que Amy, y Knuckles rieran también.

Tails fue hacia donde Sonic y le entrego su mano. Este le correspondió y todos pararón de reír con unas lagrimas en los ojos. Por tantas carcajadas que soltáron.

Tails.- Vamos, chicos, no nos ríamos de Sonic, solo por su miedo a las puertas.

Tails se tapo la boca, impidiendo que . Sonic frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Knuckles.- Espera. ¿Mejor amigo? ¡Creí que su mejor amigo era yo! Knuckles, molesto, miró al cielo mientras se quejaba.

Knuckles.- ¡No me estoy quejando!

Sonic.- ¿a quien le hablas? Este le preguntó olvidando el acto anterior de su mejor amigo.

Knuckles.- ¡Que no lo es! .Enojado se paró de golpe. Le estoy hablando a la voz mágica que nos narra..

Tails.- No creo que eso exista..

Sticks.- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Nos están vigilando los alienígenas y solo Knuckles los escucha!...¡talvez el tambien es uno! Esta le apuntó.

Amy.- No digas tonterias, Sticks. Ahora que estamos todos, ¿por qué no empezamos de una vez?

Sonic.-Buena idea. Sonic se sento tranquilo.

Amy.- Sticks puedes sentarte aqui... La eriza rosada le mostró un lugar del sillón

Esta se sentó.

Amy.- Muy bien, ¿quien quiere contar su semana primero?

Knuckles levantó su mano lo más alto que pudo. Haciendo que Amy suelte un largo suspiro.

Amy.- Knuckles...quieres contar tu sema...

Amy fue interrumpida por su amigo.

Knuckles.- Bueno, yo me la he pasado ejercitando, trabajando en estos músculos. Y pateando el trasero de Eggman.

Amy.- Que bien Knuckles...Dijo sarcásticamente. Sonic?...

Sonic.- Ayer invité a alguien de afuera de la ciudad para llevar a la fiesta de año nuevo. Dijo el erizo con los ojos cerrados.

Mente Amy: ( ¡¿Que?! Hoy pensaba invitar a Sonic..¿A quien invitó? )

Tails.- Eh? ¿Hablas de la fiesta de año nuevo donde lanzarán los cohetes que hice? Oí que tenemos que llevar pareja. O no dejarán entrar.

Sticks.- ¿Pero no podemos ir solos? no tenemos pareja...¿verdad?

Sonic toció apropósito llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Sonic.- en...eso te equivocas. Yo si tengo pareja.

Un poco molesta y triste esta le preguntó a Sonic.

Amy.- Sonic.. ¿a q-quien invitaste?...

Sonic.- A Sally...

Amy, Knuckles, Tails y Sticks: ¿¡Sally!?

Sonic.- Si,.. ¿que tiene de malo?

Sticks.- Esperen. ¿Quien es Sally? Sticks busca en su celular "Sali" en internet.

Amy.- Sticks, saliste en 2015, no conociste a la antigua generación..

Sticks: *Suspiro*

Tails.- Cambiando de tema. Yo pienso invitar a Zooey.

Knuckles reaccionó y no dudo en avisar a Tails.

Knuckles.- Em...Tails..,

Sonic.- ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?

Knuckles.- Tails...

Tails.- Esta tarde. Este sonrió

Knuckles.- ¡TAILS!

Este llamó la atención de sus cuatro amigos.

Knuckles.- Zooey...*suspiro* me invitó a la fiesta de año nuevo...

Tails se quedó en shock por 5 segundos. Se paró y salió de la casa de Amy. Dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Amy.- Pobre Tails..¡Knuckles! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

Knuckles.- ¡Pero yo no fuí quien la invitó!

Sonic.- Debo... hablar con el. Este sale de la casa de Amy con su super velocidad.

Knuckles.- Creo que,..Deje algo en la playa... Este se rasca la nuca y sale de golpe.

Sticks.- Mmmh...¿Puedo llevar a la fiesta a mi nuevo Buster? Esta le enseño su perro-robot a su amiga.

Amy.- Creo que tu pareja debe de tener vida...

Sticks,- eh? Pero Buster tiene vida!.

Amy.- Ehh no lo creo. ¿Porqué no le pides a Tails que le de vida a tu nuevo Buster? Sonriendo le sugirió.

Sticks.- ¡Buena idea! Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en Sticks.

Amy.- Sticks...¿y ahora a quién invito a la fiesta? Le preguntó a su amiga tejon poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla.

Sticks.- mm.. ¿y porqué no invitas a ese raro y misterioso chico que trabaja con Eggman? Cha...Sha...

Amy.- ¿Shadow? Ah..,pues, no lo sé. Nunca lo pensé.

Sticks.- ¡Debo ir con Tails para que le de vida a mi Buster! Sticks sonrió mientras salía a gran velocidad de la casa de su amiga.

En casa de Sonic y Tails

Tails estaba sentado en un sillón y Sonic estaba parado en frente de el.

Sonic.- Tails, amigo, lo siento tanto..

Tails.- Esta...bien..estoy bien,,

Sonic.- ¿Seguro?

Tails.- ¡Que si!... ¿me ayudarás a encontrar otra pareja?

Sonic.- mmm..., ¿Cosmo?

Tails.- Ya sabes lo que le pasó.

Sonic.- Bueno no conozco a alguien más que te guste...mm..¿Cream?

Tails.- Ella no me gusta. Pero si no hay otra opción,.

Sonic.- Mandale un mensaje.. Este apuntó a el celular de este.

Tails.- No,.. Mejor veo los fuegos artificiales desde el techo. Dice este mientras se para.

Mente Sonic: ( tenemos bastantes opciones...¡pero a Tails no le gusta ninguna! Debe aver alguien... alguien de quien me olvido...Amy seguro tiene pareja..)

Sticks toca la puerta llamando la atención de los dos.

Sonic.-Esta abierto

Esta abre la puerta.

Sticks.- ¿¡Tails crees que podrias darle vida a Buster!? Le preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose a el uniendo las puntas de sus narices

Este se sonrojo un poco, y retrocedió diciendo

Tails.- Eh?..¿vida a un robot? Creo que puedo hacerlo si yo lo hiciera. Y talvez le pueda dar vida.

Sticks.- ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos luego! Sticks mas emocionada que nunca se despidió y salió de la casa.

Este gira y busca materiáles.

Sonic se sorprendió al ver tal escena, y se le ocurrió una idea.

Sonic.- Tails, se que sonará loco, pero... ¡invita a Sticks!

Tails.- ¡¿Qué?!

Sonic.- ¡Vamos!

Tails.- Quéeeee... Este se sonrojo y se cruzó de brazos.

Sonic toma el celular de este.

Sonic.- Tails, puedes quedarte aqui viendo los fuegos desde el techo, ¡o puedes enviarle un mensaje ahora a una de tus mejores amigas para ir a la fiesta de año nuevo y pasarla genial!

Este le entrega su celular con el whatsapp abierto.

Tails.- *suspiro*

Tails toma su celular.

 **Mente Tails: (y... ¿qué se supone que escriba?... aver..)**

Con Sticks

Sticks.- Voy a tener a mi Buster, voy a tener a mi Buster. Canturreó.

 **Mensaje de Tails**

 _Hola Sticks._

 _10:12 AM_

 _Ola. ¿Ke tal ba mi Buster?_

 _10:13 AM_

 _Esta bien..oye quisiera preguntarte algo._

 _10:13 AM_

 _Dime._

 _10:14 AM_

 _¿Cómo estas?_

 _10:14 AM_

 **Mente Tails:(Ahg, torpe...)**

Tails.- No responde..¿se habrá asustado?, ¿o la moleste? Talvez...yo no le guste..

Tails dejo su celular en la mesa, y fue hacia su cama.

Con Amy.

Amy estaba en la puerta de la fortaleza de Eggman con un traje de pizzero y un mostacho.

Se abre la puerta.

Eggman.- ¿Y tú quien eres?

Amy.- Soy el repartidorde la pizza, es para Shadow.

Dijo simulando una voz grave.

Eggman.- Shadow. Ven. Hay una pizza en la puerta. Tráela y compártela. Dijo relamiéndose los labios

Shadow se presenta en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

Y ve a Amy de pies a cabeza con una mirada fria.

Shadow.- ¿Amy? Pregunta serio arqueando sus cejas. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si piensas engañarme no lo lograste.

Amy se quita el gorro de pizzero.

Amy.-No tengo pareja para la fiesta de año nuevo. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?.

Shadow.- ¿Porqué debería? Solo pierdo el tiempo contigo.

Amy.- Mira, puedes almenos entrar conmigo para que pueda quedarme dentro. Y luego sales. Por favor. Sonic estará ahí.

Shadow.- Con que Sonic estara ahí... iré. Pero nada de besuqueos a media noche.

Cierra la puerta de golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerró la puerta de golpe.

Amy.- Gracias...Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Esta se quedo paralizada mirando hacia la puerta con algo de disgusto

Con Tails.

Este se quedo dormido por 3 horas, de costado con su mano derecha muy cerca de su boca. Y la izquierda en las sabanas. Al sonar la alarma de su teléfono. Este abrió lentamente sus ojos. Y vió el Sol tras su ventana, al hacerlo, levanta su mano derecha tapándose los dos ojos. Levanta de su cama, y va a cerrarla.

Una vez hecho, apago la alarma de su celular, y lo revisó.

 _(3) Mensajes de Sticks._

 _Mensaje de Sonic_.

Tails.- Eh? Si me respondió?...

Este abrió Whatsapp, y leyó,

 _Hola Tails, que crees, me descargue un auto corrector de palabras._

 _12:10 PM_

 _Sonic me lo contó todo. Si quiero ir contigo. Para...quedarme dentro._

 _12:11 PM_

 _Visto._

 _¿Te molestaste porque te dije que si?_

 _14:57 PM_

 **Mente Tails** : (¿Qué hora es?)

Este revisó su reloj y eran las 15:00.

Rápido escribió.

 **Estoy aquí.**

 **Eh... te voy a buscar a las Siete, creo.**

 **15:02 PM**

 **...**

 **vale. ¿Se dan regalos en año nuevo?**

 **15:02 PM**

 **Solo si quieres darlos.**

 **15:03 PM**

 **Mente Sticks:** (por Dios que incomodo...)

 **Con Sticks y Amy**

Sticks.- El solo te aceptó...y luego se fue?

Le preguntó a Amy, sentada boca arriba chateando en su sofa. Mientras ella acomodaba prendas en dos pilas.

Amy.-Exactamente...Tenías razón, si era raro y misterioso..

Sticks.- ¿Qué...estás haciendo? Esta apuntó a las prendas.

Amy.- Son nuestros vestidos. Toma el tuyo. Amy lanzó una prenda a Sticks con emoción.

Sticks apartó el vestido de su rostro y guardo su celular.

Luego fue a la habitación de Amy a vestirse.

El teléfono de Amy vibra, y Sticks asomó su cabeza para ver que sucedía.

¿Estás lista? Mejor que esto termine rápido.

18:51 PM

Aguarda.

18:52 PM

¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que arreglarse las mujeres?.

18:52 PM

Visto.

Sticks.- ¡Amy! ¡¿Una ayudita?!

Amy reaccionó.

Amy.- Eh?! ¡Ya voy!

Al pasar la puerta, Sticks estaba tratando de ajustar el cierre de la parte de atras de su vestido estirándose.

Al verla Amy se rió un poco. Y luego fue a ayudarla.

Amy.- Ya está..ponte los zapatos, el maquillaje, y los accesorios.

Amy sacó de un cajón. Los accesorios y el maquillaje, y le dió los zapatos que estaban en el suelo.

Cuando Amy ya termino de arreglarse. Traía un vestido un poco mas rosa fuerte que su piel. Con una manga derecha, un cinturón transparente que dejaba ver su cintura, con detalles de color blanco.

Zapatos de tacón negros, guantes hasta su muñeca del mismo color, aros dorados, una bincha blanca con un moño del mismo.

Amy.- ¡Sticks! ¡Ya es tarde! Sal ya

Exclamó apresurada mirando la hora en su telefono.

Sticks.- ¡Ya voy!

Esta salió con un vestido rojo sin mangas, escote de corazón, una abertura en su pierna izquierda. Un collar ajustado a su cuello negro. Zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Una pulsera bajo su hombro roja, sombra de ojos marron oscuro, guantes negros hasta la muñeca.

Amy.- Te vez genial. Esta le levantó su pulgar.

Sticks.- ¿Qué hora es?

Tocan la puerta.

Amy.- Eh? Ahi voy.

Esta fue hacia la sala y Sticks la siguió.

La eriza abre la puerta, y se encuentra con Tails que traía puesto un pequeño moño negro en su cuello con las manos atras de su espalda.

Amy.-Hola Tails. ¿Se te ofrece algo? Preguntó amablemente, mientras veía a Tails bastante nervioso.

Tails.- Este...busco a...esta..¿esta Sticks?

Esta se apartó dejándolo ver a su amiga.

Tails.- te,te,te vez...bien.

Sticks.- tu también...

Amy.- Oye Tails, ¿donde está Sonic? ¿Esta en la fiesta?

Tails.- mm? Fue y se adelantó con Sally.

Amy.- Sally? .. Esta hizo una mueca de tristeza bajando la cabeza.

 **Una hora antes**.

Tails.- Que hago, que hago, ¿¡que hago!?

Sonic.- Relajate, hagamos una prueba. Sally sera Sticks. Intenta ser un caballero. Sally, por favor. Sonic sonrió y Sally soltó un suspiro, luego se paró y fue hacia donde Tails con los brazos cruzados.

Sally.- Oh, no. No te he traído regalo. Dijo sarcástica.

Sonic.- Tails, ¿que harás?

Tails.- Este, Puedes traerlo mañana. Dijo con nerviosismo, y sonriendo.

Sonic.- *Facepalm*

Sally.- *Facepalm*

Sonic.- Lección número dos. Piropos. Dirigió con un guiño.

Tails.- ...¿piropos? Sonic, no creo que todo esto sea para mi.

Sonic.-Descuida, aquí tengo unas cuantas cosas anotadas que podrías decirle a Sticks. Este cerró los ojos con confianza mientras le entrega un largo papel.

Tails.- Esta bien... este la toma.

Sonic.- Prueba. Sonic se aparta.

Tails lee la nota y mira a Sally.

Tails.-La noche que por primera vez que tus...tus ojos miré...eso dice?, eso dice...de tí me...enamoré.

Sally soltó una lágrima.

Sonic.- vale, fue suficiente...gracias Sally. Este la apartó de su amigo..

Lección número tres. Estilo.

Tails.- Oh aqui vamos..,

Sonic.- Deberás ponerte todo lo que Sally a puesto en tu armario y decidiré cual debes llevar. Este apuntó a Sally.

 **Mente Sally:** (A veces pienso que Sonic hace cosas de mujeres...)

Tails salió 24 veces de su habitación con una prenda diferente. Hasta que porfin se decidieron.

Sonic.- Llevarás este moño. Se lo pone.

Tails.- ¿Estas diciendo que me prove 24 trajes para nada?

Sonic.- No..,,estoy diciendo que quería verte comprometido con algo de lo que te sugiria.

Tails se sorprendió.

Sally.- Te espero en la entrada de la fiesta Sonic... Esta se va,

Sonic.- mmm Tails, ¿que hora es?

Tails.- Las 19:06...¡Las 19:06!

Tails y Sonic.- ¡Debo ir por mi cita!

 **La realidad**

Sticks.- ¿Estás bien Amy?

Amy.- Si. Levanto su mirada rápidamente.

Tails le ofreció su mano a Sticks. Ella le correspondió.

Tails.- ¿Amy, quieres ir con nosotros?

Amy.- no gracias. Esperare a Shadow.

Sticks.- Esta bien...Adios Amy.

Esta le sonrió y se fue con Tails.

Shadow.- ¿Estabas buscandome? Susurró

Este apareció atras de ella. Amy volteó

Amy.- AAAAAA Este le tapo la boca.

Shadow.- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que estoy aquí?! No quiero que me vean junto a alguien como tú.

Amy.- Al menos yo no aparezco así porque sí solo para asustar. Espera..si estas tan molesto, ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación?.

Shadow.- mm? Pues, porque,yo...Sentí lastima por ti. Este recupero su mirada fría al instante. Esta frunció el ceño.

Shadow.-¿Quieres ir? O no.

Esta tomo su mano y llevo por 2 metros.

Shadow.- Oye. No necesito una mamá. Este fue quien le tomo la mano esta vez y la jalo hasta la entrada.

 **Con Sticks y Tails.**

Tails.- Ya estamos dentro..

Sticks.- ¡Mira! Allá está Amy, iré a saludarla.. Esta soltó a Tails y fue corriendo hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile.

Tails.- ¡Sticks espera! Para la mala suerte de Tails Sticks ya estaba donde Amy.

Tails intentando ver a Sticks entre la multitud, una voz llamó su atención.

Knuckles.- Hey Tails..

Tails.- ¿Knuckles? ¿Qué haces aqui?

Tails ya no estaba enojado ni molesto con Knuckles. Tampoco recordaba ni quería recordar lo que le había hecho

Knuckles.- Tails, siento mucho haberte molestado. Te robe a alguien importante para ti. Por eso, te recompensare trayéndote a una cita para que celebres.

Este se apartó y le dejo a Tails ver a Cream. La coneja.

Tails.- ¡¿Cream?! P-pero ya tengo pa...

Tails fue interrumpido por Sticks que estaba detras suya.

Sticks.- Cream. Dijo mirándola fijamente

Cream.- ¿Sticks?

Las dos se acercaron y se miraron fijamente con odio.

Sticks.- Perdoname pero Tails es MI cita.

Cream.- no me iré con las manos vacias.

Sticks.- Este lugar esta ocupado por mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Este serå el ultimo episodio de este corto. Espero les guste c: .

Cream.- Eso es cierto, Tails?

Tails se quedo en shock.

Sticks.-Consiguete una pareja.

Cream.- Ya lo hice. Tails.

Sticks.- Porqué no me dejas en paz, y te largas?

Cream.- Me largare cuando yo quiera.

Sticks.- Aunque quieras, no puedes estar aquí para siempre.

Cream.- Entonces haré de esta, una larga noche.

Las dos gruñieron

Sticks se puso derecha con su mano izquierda en su cadera.

Sticks.- ¿Sabes qué? Quedate con Tails. No importará porque debes volver a tu generación.

Cream.- Buena elección. Esta fue hacia Tails y le abrazó el brazo derecho. Mientras estaba aún en shock.

Sticks miró a este de reojo con tristeza. Y luego fue corriendo donde Amy.

Cuando Tails recuperó la conciencia, se agachó y apartó a Cream diciendo.

Tails.- Cream.

Cream.- Dime. Dijo pestañeando rápidamente.

Tails.- Mira. Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada, pero yo no soy tu pareja.

Cream.- Pero Sticks acaba de entregarte a mi. Esta hace ojitos llorosos.

Tails.- No soy un objeto Cream. Soy alguien, y yo puedo elegir a mi pareja por mi cuenta. Soy tímido, soy testarudo. Y lo reconozco, pero no significa que sea alguien facil.

Esta se sorprendió

Cream.- Cambiaste tanto..

Cream lo vió confundida.

Cream.- Esta bien, puedes estar con quien quieras. ¿Pero podemos estar aqui como amigos?

Tails.- Por supuesto. Los dos se sonrieron.

Este se paró y fue corriendo hacia donde Sticks había ido.

Cream.- Ya no es el mismo.

Con Amy.

Amy estaba detrás de una planta bastante grande. Espiando a Sonic y a Sally desde unos 10 metros.

Mente Amy: (¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Hablan de mí?)

Shadow.- ¿Porqué espías a Sonic?

Amy.- ¡¿Eh?! Esta llamó la atención de Sonic al gritar.

Esta le toma la mano a Shadow.

Amy.- Yo...estoy pasandola como nunca con, Shadow. Amy intentó provocarle celos a Sonic.

Shadow y Sonic.- ¿Enserio? Estos dos dijeron la misma palabra, pero Sonic lo dijo sorprendido, y Shadow lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Cerca del buffet.

Sticks se encontraba muy confundida mirando hacia todos los rincones.

Sticks.- ¡¿Amy donde se supone que estás?!

Tails estando detrás de ella, toció un poco para llamarle la atención.

Esta, al voltear dejo a Tails ver su rostro de preocupación. Y el delineador cayendo poco a poco por sus mejillas.

Está sintió las lágrimas que soltaba, y al hacerlo escondió su rostro con sus manos.

Este preocupado se acercó lentamente y apartó la mano derecha de Sticks de su rostro. Viendo como caían sus lágrimas seguidamente.

Sticks.-¡No me toques!. Sticks apartó la mano de este.

Tails seguro, abrazó a Sticks y la tomó por sorpresa.

Sticks.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo siendo aún abrazada.

Tails.- No quiero que Cream sea mi pareja.

Sticks.- Pero yo te dí la oportunidad..

Esta fue interrumpida.

Tails.- No la quíse.

Sticks se separó de tails unos centímetros

Sticks.- Sonic fue quien me eligió para ser tu cita. Yo eligo a Cream.

Tails.- Tienes razón. Pero yo eligo con quién quiero estár.

Sticks.-...

Tails.- Contigo. Este puso su dedo indice en la punta de la nariz de Sticks.

Sticks.- Tails, esto es muy cursi. Esta sonrió nerviosa.

Sticks fregó sus ojos.

Sticks.- ¡Los fuegos artificiales! ¡Vamos, apuesto a que podemos llegar!

Sticks se agacho a las espaldas de tails.

Tails.- ¿Que haces? Preguntó confundido.

Sticks.- Sube. Sonrió

Tails subió a los hombros de Sticks y esta lo llevo hasta la zona donde se verían los fuegos artificiales.

Amy, Shadow, Zooey, Cream, Sally, Knuckles y Sonic. Estaban allí sentados esperando ver los fuegos artificiales.

Zooey.- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Oí que veremos mejores cohetes que el año pasado! Anciosa dijo.

Knuckles.- ¿No eran fuegos artificiales? ¿Que es un cohete?

Cream le susurro a esta.

Cream.- ¿Qué le viste?

Zooey se encogió de hombros.

Cream.- Debiste quedarte con Tails, cambió mucho su autoestima. Lo subestime.

Zooey se sorprendió al escucharlo de Cream.

Amy tenía a su lado izquierdo a Shadow, y el derecho, a Sonic junto a Sally.

Amy escucho la conversación entre Sonic y Sally.

Sonic.- ¿se lo diste?

Sally.- Pienso dárselo ahora.

Sonic.- Esta bien.

Mente Amy: (¿Dárselo? ¿A quien?)

Amy estaba tan centrada en Sonic que Shadow puso su mano derecha encima de la de Amy. Esta se sonrojo. Y no se atrevió a verlo.

El tampoco.

Sticks y Tails llegaron, Tails se bajó, y ni una gota de sudor esta soltó. Se sentaron al lado de Shadow.

Sally.- Tails, toma. Ya sabes que hacer con el. Sally le entregó una caja a Tails.

Tails abrió lentamente la caja, la cerró y se la dió a Sticks.

Sticks.- ¡Regalo! ¿Que es?

Esta lo abrió y se encontró con un perro-robot super aceitado y limpio.

Sticks.- Buster... el rostro de Sticks se iluminó.

La cuenta atrás ya había empezado.

Y Sticks seguía en la luna. Feliz por su nuevo Buster.

Todos.- 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, ¡Feliz Año nuevo!

Sticks por la emoción pudo darle a Tails algo mejor que un "gracias". Esta lo besó.

Duró unos 10 lentos segundos. Y pudieron ver el final de el show de los juegos artificiales

Estos dos se tomaron una selfie junto con la explosión de los cohetes.

Es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de el show, estaban saliendo todos de allí. Ya llendo camino a sus casas. Amy paró de caminar haciendo que Shadow también se detuviera. Amy fue a el lado de Sonic y decidió decirle con firmeza.

Amy.- Sonic, toma. Es tu regalo.

Sonic.- ¿Es para mi?

Esta acintió.

Sonic.-Sabes estaba por invitarte pero fuiste con Shadow. Tenía tu regalo preparado..Dijo avergonzado sonriendó

Amy.- Eh? ¿No fuiste con Sally?

Sonic.- La invité para quedarme dentro. Pero acordamos que traería el regalo que Tails le había pedido para Sticks. Este miró a Tails y a Sticks tomados de las manos.

Sticks.- Te llamaré...BusterTwo. Esta abrazó a "BusterTwo" con su brazo izquierdo.

Sonic le entregó su regalo a Amy,le dió un beso en la mejilla. Y se fue como un rayo.

Amy.- Pero...

Esta vez Shadow le tomó la mano a Amy mas fuerte.

Esta volteó y Shadow tenía un regalo en la mano.

Shadow.- ¡Vas a tomarlo o no!... Molesto se fue con su velocidad dejando el regalo en el suelo.

Amy lo tomó y fue camino a casa de Tails.

 **Con Tails y Sticks.**

Tails.- es mi turno..Este le sonrió y se agachó a sus espaldas.

Esta subió a los hombros de Tails.

Tails llevo a Sticks a su casa.

Sticks.- ¿Qué hacemos en tu casa?

Sticks se bajo de sus hombros, y abrió la puerta encontrando a Knuckles, comiendo papas fritas mientras veía televisión. A Shadow y a Sonic jugando a la fuerza. Estando empatados. A Cream y a Sally jugando con papeles de origami. Y a Zooey jugando a las tarjetas del uno con Amy.

Sticks entró y se puso a jugar video juegos. Tails apoyaba a Sonic en la fuerza. Y al otró día Knuckles llevó a Cream y a Sally a el estreno de su serie. Shadow le había ganado a Sonic, y fue con Eggman quien lo había pasado a buscar para su próximo plan. Tails se quedo dormido en el sofá, y Sticks dormida en un puff. Amy abrió el regalo de Sonic, y era una cadena con un dije azúl. Y el regalo de Shadow era un dije negro. Esta se puso los dos en una cadena. Y los llevó hasta otra historia.


End file.
